Indissoluble
by NatMerlan
Summary: Cassidy, the girl once ignored until her life is changed, along with the fact that she gets imprinted on by Paul, the guy she had no knowledge of.
1. Chapter 1

I flinched waking up to the sound of loud howling, which took a while to stop because I heard two more wolves howl back. Silently, I got out of bed and walked around, making sure the windows and doors were closed and locked. They all were, so I went ahead and checked on my twin brother John who was dead asleep and my younger half-brother Peter who was wide awake, so I had him get dressed for school and made him eat something while I checked on my mother.

I knew I didn't have to check on her, but I still felt the need to. It was only five-thirty, so I decided to get dressed for school. Even though I was very tired and lacked sleep, I hated to admit it to anyone, more than anything I hated any kind of pity.

By the time John woke up, it was seven twenty-five and I had already dropped Pete of at the middle school, but because John was a guy, we made it to school before the final bell rang. Which for me, started off with Theatre Production.

I now hated it. I had spent my whole life giving it my best but whenever we had to work in groups, there was always that kid missing, Paul. Which brought down our groups grades. So last week when the teacher gave each group a scene to learn and perform The Crucible. I objected to having Paul work with us.

Like always, she said something pathetic like 'give him a chance'. I did, but he never showed up until today. He was only going to bring down our grade, but Luckily I memorized his lines. We were a group of three which included Paul as Procter, Brianna as Betty and myself as Abigail. And now, it was time for us to go up stage.

"I'm sure you didn't learn your lines, so I'm only going to help you because I need this grade." I spat walking beside Paul when we were going up the steps to the stage.

"Whatever." He replied angrily, as he stood aside and I was next to Brianna who was to lay on a bed.

B- "I'll fly to mama! Let me fly!"

A- "I told him everything; he knows everything we-"

B- "You drank blood, Abby! You didn't tell him that!"

A-" Betty, you never say that again. You will never-"

B- "You did, you did! You drank a charm to kill John Procter's wife! You drank a charm to kill Goody Procter!"

A-Abigail smacks her across the face. "Shut it! Now shut it..."

P- "Be you foolish Marry Warren be your death I forbid you leave the house. Did I not? Why shall I pay you? I am looking for you more often than my cows!"

I was like my character was supposed to be, starring at Procter wide eyed absorbing his presence. But I myself was staring at Paul shocked. He knew his lines, but it was perfectly done, the way he was supposed to make eye contact with my character and then go to Betty. But his gaze was longer.

A- "Gah! I'd almost forgot how strong you are, John Procter!"

P- looking at Abigail now, the faintest suggestion of a knowing smile on his face, but his smile was even bigger than a faintest smile. "What's this mischief here?"

A- "Oh, she's only gone silly somehow."

"And scene!" Ms. Maakie shouted once we finished the scene. Which had us quickly taking off the props we used. Quickly, I went and took a seat where I always sat. Alone towards the back. Re-reading over the script, wondering how Paul even memorized his lines or even knew we were working that scene if he hadn't been to school in two weeks.

"Hey, you were really good up there." I turned to see him taking a seat, leaving an empty chair between us.

"Go away." I ignored him.

"No, I think I'm going to sit here. You're Cassie right?"

"Only my family can call me that." I turned from my book to glare him, but all he had was a wide smile. "Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." He smirked.

I now knew he wasn't going to go away. I decided to go sit in another empty area. Which I hoped he got the idea. He didn't. He was now next to me, so I pulled out my phone and earphone and put it on the softest I could hear it, just so that I could hear the bell when it rang.

"Passion Pit, huh?" He asked. "I took a walk. Take a walk, take a walk." He repeated the words to the exact moment those lyrics came up in the song, which confused me cause the volume on my phone 2. The bell rang, so I stood up quickly once again, reaching for my backpack, but he already had it over his shoulder.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked while he held the same smile he had since we were on stage.

"I can manage." I answered taking my backpack from him.

It got worse, in English, he took it upon himself to get the teacher to let him sit in front of me. Which had him constantly turning to look at me. Even during Chemistry. I was grateful when the bell rang for fourth period. I had French with John, which was a reminder that it was almost lunch time.

I would be able to go up to the school roof, where I was working with a sophomore named Embry. I didn't really know him, but the only reason, he was helping me build a green house, was because his mother is best friends with my mom and he was forced to.

I don't even have close friends, the only one I did have was my cousin Leah, who was going through a rough time because Sam had left her for her cousin Emily. Emily and I aren't related all. My mom is Harry Clearwater's younger sister, so basically the only reason I know Emily is because of my aunt Sue's side of the family.

"So, why do you want to build a green house?" Embry's friend asked, but I couldn't remember who was who.

"Because I want to build one." I answered him in a duh tone. We were almost done because of the extra hands, but I think the only reason Embry brought his friends was so that he could finish faster, which I didn't mind.

"But that doesn't explain why."

"I don't know, okay. I just want to do something, for my benefit."

This caused them all to look at each other and then help me finish installing the last window. Which was perfect because just when the bell rang, we were exactly finished. Once we were all off the roof and inside the school, feeling the warmth, I thanked them and walked to my locker, to grab my backpack along with the two folders I need for the next two classes, Geometry and W. History.

I made it quickly to class, sitting at my assigned seat, which was in groups of four near. My partner wasn't here today, but in the end it didn't matter because we were texting. And it also didn't matter because we never spoke a word. I'm sure in elementary we were friends, but now we never really spoke. And since I'm being totally honest, I always ignore Paul and my partner Jared was until he started making me fail, which started almost three weeks ago.

"All right children." Mr. Milan spoke sarcastically as he picked up the last students test. "You may continue working on your projects, If you have a partner, be sure write down their name along with your on an index card and turn it in after class. One note for every group."

I went ahead and pulled out my laptop, researching what I wanted to work on, the best part was that it didn't matter what it was on as long as it was in the past.

"So what are we working on partner?" I looked away from the screen to see Paul smiling, as he leaned forward.

"If you must know, I'm working alone." I answered him seriously and then went back to my research. "I don't need you bringing my grade down in this class as well."

"Okay, come on. I'll make it up to you, but first tell me how low I dropped your grade."

"...Why don't you just focus on your own work." I begged never looking up at him.

I hated this. I never looked twice him and seriously he was there in the back of my mind now. It was like, no matter how hard I tried to keep him out, he would find a way in. I even hated myself more for allowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up grateful that for the first time, I was able to sleep in. For once, I woke up feeling good, But I still wanted to do my weekend runs, so I changed into some jogging pants and a hoodie, and took off as soon as the cold February air hit me. Smiling as I jumped off of rocks and slid under logs like if my life depended on it. It was one of my favorite things in the world, to feel unstoppable.

But I stopped when I heard a whimper behind me. I turned to come face to face with a giant grey wolf. With my eyes widening in shock, I did my best to stay calm because I really didn't want a wolf to be my cause of death. To die because of a wolf, would be like dying from a swarm of bees. So I just stood there hoping it'd go away. I never moved a muscle, and the only thing that wolf did sit and stare, most likely trying to see if I did anything that threat full so that he can have a meal.

Slowly, I took my earphones out and shoved them into my hoodie along with my phone. I really felt like they were in my way, like if I didn't know how to multi task. But when I saw he was still just sitting there, I sighed in relief, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked more than just answer in a whisper. As soon as I saw that the wolf didn't do anything, I decided it was safe to speak normal.

" _Peter and I are driving to Seattle until Wednesday. Do you want to come?"_

"Mom, I would love to, but I'm afraid I'm in an Impenetrable- Or I think it's safe to even say in a besetting situation." I kept a smile when really I was afraid I would get attacked because I literally had my back against a tree.

 _"What?"_

"No mom. I really don't want to go. Just call me when you get to a hotel."

" _Are you okay?"_

"Better." I spoke awkwardly looking away from the wolf who was seriously just watching me.

 _"Well, okay. Be safe. I'll see you Wednesday night. Love you."_

"Yeah, love you to mom." I then hung up, I decided it was die here, or die trying to leave. I left, I seriously took off trying not to go too fast or too slow, or even look like I was afraid.

Once I was out of the woods and walking down my street and I came into view of the only house there, my mom's car coming to a stop which left me kissing her goodbye along with Pete. I then ran the rest of the way home only to find an angry John on the deck, shaking as he paced back and forth.

"You okay?" I asked putting an arm on his shoulder, but I quickly pulled away. He was extremely warm which made sense to why he was only wearing a T-shirt. He had a fever, but it was also a bad idea.

"No! I'm not okay!" He yelled. "I swear, I do my best to make that woman proud, and all she does is think the worst from me!" He yelled throwing and breaking one of the wooden chairs.

"What is it?" I asked but he was only getting worse. I had thought if I tried to make a conversation that he'd listen and calm down, but it was clearly not working.

"She thinks I'm on drugs! Like seriously! I would never do that! I'm better than that! She thinks I've been hanging around with Sam and his dumb friends!" He yelled and she paced back and forth. "I'm really– "

That was it, he never finished. Right in front of me, I watched my own brother transform into a giant dark brown wolf while I found myself on the floor, trying to grasp my bloody arm, unable to really move. I couldn't get up due to the pain and I could feel my clothes being soaked in blood while the cold air made it even colder.

No, no, no, no. There's no way! There's no way the legends could be true. Because if they were it would mean it wasn't just my brother. It would mean there were more people from our tribe that could turn, and I ran into one minutes ago.

Suddenly, I watched two wolves run by me, while someone came next to me.

"Cassidy. Cass, can you hear me?" Came a voice.

"I'm not deaf, I'm bleeding." I answered the guy.

"She's losing too much blood!" The voice shouted while I closed and re-opened my eyes trying to get them to focus. I wanted to rub them so I could see, but I no longer couldn't because I was being carried. "Don't you dare close your eyes. Try to stay awake." The voice demanded.

Again, I tried focusing my eyes, until I saw who it was. I recognized him. Jared, my delinquent partner from World history class. As much as I tried to keep my eyes open, I wanted to shut them close. I wanted to sleep, if anything, I want to feel the pain just so I could cry and stay awake, but Jared noticed as he laid me down in the back of a car.

"Cass, listen to me, don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes." He pleaded starting the car.

"I'm tired."

"I know, I know." He spoke but I could tell by how he said it, he was panicking. "Okay, Cassie, listen to me. Talk to me." He said reaching towards the back to hold my hand while he drove.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't watch movies." I answered.

"What? What do you mean you don't watch movies?"

"I don't, they're irrelevant and most of them are based on books." I answered him honestly, I could tell it was helping, but he knew he had to keeping going.

"Okay, so tell me, what was the last movie you watched?"

"I don't know...I don't know. I don't remember. It was years ago."

"What about food? What's your favorite kind of food?"

"The kinds I've ate."

"What?" He asked.

"There's two kind of food in the world. The kind I've eaten and the kind I haven't. So how could I choose?"

"I never thought about it like that." He laughed. "We're almost there, I'm going as fast as I can. What's the last song you listened to?"

"Why do you ask for the last?"

"Because you keep answering me with a question, making me have to be more specific."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He yelled because he was already getting out of the car, letting go of my hand. He was quick, he was pulling me out of the backseat and carrying me inside. "Cass, stay with me. Stay with me, you can't go close your eyes. Why don't you tell me the last time you were happy?"

"Yesterday." I answered silently.

"What happen?"

"Someone proved me wrong. It made me angry, but it was the first time someone has done it. So I was okay with it...How did you know my name?" I asked instead.

"Okay, seriously, I'm hurt by the fact that you're asking that?"

"Why, you've always been a jerk. Oh, sorry. That very rude of me to say."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed after I had been put down. "Everyone seems to think that, especially in the past few months." He answered reaching for my hand again.

I immediately recognized Aunt Sue's face. Along with Emily's scarred face. I hadn't spoken to her in so long. I felt bad and wanted to cry and beg for her forgiveness. I suddenly felt cold. They were cutting my hoodie off, so I knew it worse than I thought.

"Cassie, this is going to hurt." I saw Emily look at me with pained eyes. And it did. I tried to so hard to hold in the screams from whatever they were doing to me, but I couldn't. The pain was so unbearable, that I had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up with unbearable pain coming from my outer chest and shoulder down to my inner elbow to my wrist and then I felt it on my thigh.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I croaked when I saw Paul. I immediately pulled away but he had a tight grip. So I continued to give it my best to pull away as I sat up.

"You should stay in bed. You need to rest." I recognized Jared's voice, which had Paul get up and leave when I listened. I immediately noticed that Jared's bare chest and stomach were still covered in dried blood. My blood. Which meant I didn't hallucinate everything. I really did see my brother turn into a giant wolf.

"No, no. I'm tired." I finally explained wanting to rub my arm, but I knew it'd hurt even more.

"Exactly." He answered trying to get me to lay back down.

"No. I'm tired of laying down." I corrected. "I feel so useless." I explained once I was perfectly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Realized that I was now wearing a loose T-shirt and some shorts.

"You need to stay in bed. You're just going to open up the stitches." Paul walked in with some medicine and a glass water. "Emily said you should take one and a half." He explained crouching in front of me.

"Thank you, Jared." I gave him a small smile when he was making his way out of the room. In silence, I dry swallowed the pills before I drank water to help them go down, and as soon as I was done, Paul was right there taking the glass from me and placing it on the cluttered nightstand. "Where's my brother?"

"He's still in the woods. Sam's trying his best to calm him down, but he's upset about what he did to you."

"Is there more of you? Or is it just you Sam and Jared?"

"No, it's just us, for now. Eventually more will shift. How are you feeling?"

"Famished."

"You should lay back down." He said standing up, but it only made me laugh at him, but I stopped due to the pain. "What?"

"I knew you weren't smart. Grab, my phone, and search up the definition." I gestured to the night stand.

"Alright." He gave me a smile before actually reaching for my phone. "Famished. To be extremely hu-hungry." He finished embarrassed. "To be extremely hungry. To be extremely hungry." He repeated under his breath, but then walked out until he came back. "Emily's preparing a plate for you."

"The same thing happened to Emily? It wasn't a bear like they said?"

"Yeah." He answered after sighing. "It's a tribe secret. So we couldn't risk telling the truth, but either way only some of us know."

"Who exactly?"

"Well, Sam, Jared, Emily, Sue, along with the council: Billy, Old Quil and Harry Clearwater. And now, you and your brother, me. Total of ten."

"So the legends are really true? The Cullen's really are known as the cold ones?"

"Yeah. They're actually vampires, but yes. Every legend told, they're all true."

"Every legend." I whispered. I sat there, letting all of the stories run through my head. Exactly which ones I had thought as fairy tales, and which ones were just regular stories. But it hit me, the story of the third wife was the most common one, because she was...

"No way." I turned to looked at Paul shocked. "Y-You, it makes so much sense. We've never even spoken before, and if I'm being honest, I really had no idea who you were until yesterday and frankly, I think the same goes for you."

"No, you're right, I actually moved to town seven years ago. I guess you are as smart as you speak, you put it all together. In other words, it's called imprinting. It's -"

"Imprinting, that's a bit incogitable."

"Man, you're so intimidating." He muttered with a silent chuckle, but I was surprised to actually be able to hear him, unless he wasn't actually trying to hide it.

"Sorry. I forget that I'm speaking to...never mind." I swiftly stopped myself from insulting him and stood up to go to the restroom feeling bad. Nothing hurt, I felt nothing. Which made me wonder how strong the pills were.

"Cass?"

"Right here." I announced to Emily who was standing at the bedroom door while I came out of the restroom.

"Come eat." She smiled leading me into the kitchen. "Sit." She pulled out a chair. "Paul, do you want to go check on them?" He nodded and walked out of the house, leaving me to fight for breath that I had no idea I was holding. He thought I was intimidating, I thought he was with all the muscle he carried.

"Hey, baby. How do you feel?" Aunt Sue walked into the room kissing the top off my head.

"I really don't even know how I should be feeling. What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight? You're telling me I was out for sixteen hours?" She nodded as she placed a bowl of soup in front of me. "Does my mom know?"

"No." She answered too quickly. "We haven't called. We really just waiting for Sam to come back. But depending on how you feel about it, they want to know if you really want to tell her?"

"Keeping this from my mother?"

"I know, it's just, your uncle Harry thinks it's for the best. The whole reservation knows that she really worries a lot and..." She explained looking at me with pity.

"And since it's not visible like mine, you can easily hide it with long sleeves and jackets." Emily finished for her with the same look of pity.

"It doesn't matter. She took Peter to visit his grandmother. She won't be back until Wednesday night."

"Don't worry about it for now. Just eat." Aunt Sue assured me as she gave me a small smile.

By the time I was finished eating, I realized I had been barefoot the entire time and that I was freezing. Emily insisted I watched a movie, I politely said no, like always. I was interested in the bookcase that sat right next to the television.

"Is _Crossing oceans_ good?" I asked Emily starring at the beige seem.

"Haven't read it."

"What about _She said yes_?"

"Haven't read it."

"Which ones have you read?" I asked instead.

"I don't even like to read." She answered this time taking a seat in the living room. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I'm not tiered." I answered her as I took Crossing Oceans and slowly took a seat on the couch to read, but after a while I fell asleep thanks to the medicine.

•••

The next morning, before i dared to open my eyes, I immediately noticed how warm it was. But it wasn't from the blanket I had on me. It was from Paul, who had my legs sitting on his lap. Instantly, I found myself throwing my legs off of him to just sit there awkwardly.

"Hey, I went to your house this morning, brought you some clothes. So you should go shower." Emily suggested waling into the living room and that's exactly what I did, but the worst was that Paul's warmth was gone, AND that the water touching the wounds was as painful, it felt like someone was burning me and that's an unbearable pain. So bad that I nearly slipped form the stung it gave me.

As soon as I was done, I ended up finding my backpack and changing into the jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, that was in there along with the hoodie. By the time, I was back in the kitchen, Emily passed me a plate of food that I quickly scarfed down because the soup she had given me last night really didn't do anything to my hunger. Mostly because it was only broth.

"John's outside." She finally announced after I had been sitting there in silence, without any words. I quickly tied on my shoes and walked outside letting the freezing air slap me as I shut my eyes close and throw on the hood. He was sitting down on the porch, leaning against the house, in tears.

"Hey." I slid down next to him.

"Cass. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay. It was only an accident."

"Please. Don't start."

"It's the truth John! Neither one of us knew this was going to happen, but it did, and I'm okay. I'm okay, so get over it."

"It's not that simple. You're my best friend and sister. It was my responsibility to take care of you."

"But I'm fine! Look, if you're not going to forgive yourself, then I don't think there's a reason for me to forgive you... Like I said, it was an accident and I'm okay." I then gave him a hug and made my way back inside, where I took a seat on the same spot I had woken up on.

"You okay?" Paul asked looking at me.

"Definitely." I answered him with an assuring smile as I picked up the book I had been reading.

"Hold on, I have tons of questions for you." I looked up to see Jared smiling big as he took a seat on the other sofa with a mountain of food staring at me. "First of all what movie did you see that made you stop watching them? Because that's just- I won't even finish."

"I don't know." I answered.

"It was Superman." Came from John who was now walking in with his eyes still red. He silently took a seat next to Jared. "It was superman returns that angered her." He added

"You read comics?" Paul asked surprised which only had me nod.

"Okay, back to me, I'm not finished asking questions. Food? I mean that was clearly an amazing and funny answer but I want a real one."

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about yourself?" I heard him ask more silently. Which led me to notice Paul shaking a bit next to me.

"I'm at the point where it doesn't matter what I think."

"She likes green spaghetti." John spoke up, which had us all turn to face him.

"She's my best friend, of course i know everything about her."

"Okay, okay. Cassie, yesterday you said you were proved wrong. What did you mean?"

"I don't know." I lied this time. I didn't know if I should say anything about Paul during theatre. Most guys are embarrassed to say they act or that they are un that class, so a part of me believed that he's hiding it.

"Okay, I know for a fact that you're not suffering from memory loss. But if you don't want to share, that's fine." Jared replied pretending to be sad as he got up with an empty plate. A plate that I didn't even see chew. He had basically swallowed whole.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few days have been painful and semi- lonely. Mom wasn't back from Seattle and Sam has kept John away for a while. Mostly so that he can get some training and get him used to the idea of not phasing accidentally.

I on the other hand have been forced to stay at Emily's, sleeping sofa city because in the past few days I have had to get restitched twice, due to moving too much.

I hate it!

I want to be in school, walking around, getting butt circulation, know if I got the part in the school play. And most importantly, get away from Paul. He hovers to the point where I want to make myself feel pain. But I guess in a way it's a good thing. It shows that he cares.

For Instance, I just came back from the restroom to see Paul fluffing the pillows and the sofa right after setting a plate of food and a cup of water on the coffee table.

"You're here, again?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed as walked over to sit down.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you see how you're feeling today."

"Well, I want to go home, but other than that, I'm okay."

"Oh, well, I guess in a way you will tonight. John spoke to your mom earlier. He said she's be here in a bout an hour."

"Good." I huffed taking a seat quickly to avoid his help. But of course i couldn't deny that I did like him. So it's a love/hate situation with him.

"It was me, wasn't it? That surprised you." He spoke up right when I reached for the bowl of fruit.

"Yeah." I answered him sitting up straight thinking back to that moment. "I mean, you didn't show up to school for two weeks, and then you magically showed up knowing your lines. How could that not be a surprise?"

"Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but here's one thing you need to know. I did take school seriously. I enjoyed it. But then I phased, and learned that i have a responsibility to protect the tribe."

"That doesn't explain how you knew your lines."

"Simple, I always go and pick up all the assignments I missed."

"Well, I'm sorry I was rude to you. I was more worried about my grade." I apologized looking up at him.

"It's fine, I mean, other than the part where I wanted to tear your head off. But something was saying not to. To stay calm. I mean it took a lot of strength, but I managed. And in the end, I'm glad I didn't."

I looked over at him, seeing him leaning forward, staring at his feet ashamed. What was I supposed to do or say now?

"Cass, your moms home. Are you ready to go home now?" Emily walked into the living room.

"Yes." I answered immediately standing up. "Let me just get my bag." I stood up handing the plate to Paul as I walked into her room and to grab the backpack and then walked out only for it to be taken from me by Paul.

"Let's go." He motioned for me to come, but not before Emily handed me a bag full of medical use.

"Thanks." I hugged her. "For everything. Seriously, thank you so much."

"Your welcome and remember your always welcome here. Come anytime you'd like."

I nodded pulling away and out of the house into the same faded blue car. Only this time I was in the passenger seat and not laid out in the back. It was silent. Too silent. An awkward silence that made me impatiently pat my legs.

When Paul finally pulled up to my house my mother was getting out of the car with Peter. I knew what was to come. Interrogation. So I quickly got out, opening the backseat door to grab my bag. Then Paul did the one thing I didn't want him to do. He got out of the car to help me.

"Cassidy. Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Paul. He's John and I's friend." I spoke up walking up to the drive way to give her a hug.

"Paul? I've never heard either one of you mention him."

"Yeah mom. That's because we just met a couple of days ago.. Anyway, Paul, this is my mother and little brother Peter."

"Hi, Paul Lahote. Nice to finally meet you ma'am."

"Lahote? I knew your father. I haven't seen you since you two moved back. It's nice to see you all grown up." She smiled offering her hand for a hand shake before walking towards the house.

"Hey, I'll see you at school." I smiled taking my backpack and heading into the house. Before anything. I dropped everything in the living room and made my way outside to only to see that there was no evidence of what happened.

There was no blood on the deck, there was no sign of a broken chair. For all I know, mother is still upset with John and I could tell she wasn't happy about Paul. For that was the reason she was mad at John the day she left. Because she thinks he hangs around the guys. But now it's true.

"Cass!" My mother yelled from the kitchen window. So I made my way inside already knowing what was to come. "Where were you today?"

"I went to visit Emily and her fiancé Sam. I hadn't seen them in a while so I decided to stay over."

"Why Emily? Why not Leah? You know she hasn't been well since- you know." J rolled my eyes at my mothers words.

"Mom, just because they're not on speaking terms, it doesn't mean j have to stop being friends with Emily. She's like a vision to me and you know that."

"And John?" She asked this time.

"Out for a run." I answered her as I walked out and headed to my room. I needed to clean y wounds just in case, and just relax before things got complicated.

I was going to be scared for life and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Mother would eventually find out and demand to know what happen.


End file.
